enmascarado en equestria
by Arthur Mascarado Brasil
Summary: enmascarado decide ir al mundo de mlp después de descubrir los planes anti, ahora se embarca en una aventura para detener a anti de acabar con el mundo mlp.
1. anuncio 1

**Hola, los lectores aquí están enmascarados y hoy quiero anunciar que estoy haciendo otro fanfic de mlp que se llama enmascarado en equestria.**

**Nota: En primer lugar, debo aclarar algunas cosas.**

**Además de mi otro fanfic, el príncipe olvidado, este fanfic se dividirá en tres temporadas, esta primera temporada se adaptará de la primera temporada a la primera película de Equestria Girls, ya que obviamente no hablaré de todos los episodios con muchos detalles, en el caso. En estos episodios solo daré una pincelada en el episodio, hablando de lo que cambió del episódio original al fanfic.**

**Otra cosa también es que este fanfic puede tener algunas similitudes con mi otro fanfic, pero en realidad son referencias que la enmascarado está haciendo para honrar a otro fanfic.**


	2. Capitulo1 la llegada del enmascarado

**Hola lectores, aquí el enmascarado y bienvenidos al primer capítulo de este fanfic.**

**Nota del autor: ****my little pony**** no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y hasbro acaba de escribir para fines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e incluso frases y expresiones pueden tomarse como referências de otras lecturas, series, videojuegos, anime, etc. sin fines de lucro. Y también el enmascarado y el anti son personajes propios.**

**\- MLP Fanfic enmascarado en Equestria capítulo 1 la llegada de lo enmascarado**

\- En una dimensión de bolsillo, allí estaba enmascarado y mi contraparte anti-enmascarado o solo anti.

\- Tan anti, que es el próximo mundo que atacas con tu poder del caos. (Pregunto con un tono sério).

\- Bien enmascarado, el próximo mundo que visitaré será uno de mis conocidos como my little pony: Friendship Is Magic o simplemente mlp.

\- Así que entras en este mundo, te impediré que se propague el caos en este mundo (dije mientras hacía la postura de lucha del goku).

\- Buen intento de evitar que vayas a este mundo, pero olvidaste que tengo el poder de propagar mi caos a cualquier mundo que pueda imaginar incluso estando aquí.

\- Maldición, he "olvidado" este detalle, así que tengo que ir a este mundo antes que tú. (Me teletransporto poco después de hablar).

\- Te dejaré dos meses por delante y luego iré a este mundo, mientras tanto me quedaré aquí relajándome.

**\- em el ****bosque everfree**

\- Parece que llegué al bosque everfree.

**(No quería caer en el bosque everfree, porque esto ya es muy cliché en los fanfics de mlp, pero cliché es cliché, así que decide caer en el bosque everfree).**

\- Bueno, la casa más cercana aquí en el bosque everfree seria de zecora, pero como solo quiero "saberla" junto con las mane six, así que tendré que ir a casa a Fluttershy, cual es la otra casa mas cercana al bosque everfree, y otro cliché que voy a hacer es el cliché del ser humano en equestria, aunque era un dios omniversal, mi cuerpo físico Que yo hice se parece al de un humano, así que aprovecharé la oportunidad para hacer este cliché.

**Así que me dirigí directamente a casa en Fluttershy cuando noté una presencia de energía caótica proveniente de un lugar cerca de la casa de Fluttershy, Luego me apresuré a ver qué sucedía, cuando llegué al lugar donde me escondí detrás de un árbol y vi que Fluttershy estaba rodeada de Timberwolves.**

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡alguien me ayuda! Estoy rodeado de Timberwolves!

**(así fueron ellos quienes emanaban esta energía del caos, bueno, tengo que salvarla lo antes posible, antes de que sea devorada por los Timberwolves)****.**

\- adiós ángel y los otros animales. (dijo ella mientras lloraba).

\- Star platinum za warudo!

**En ese momento me tomé el tiempo para purificar y destruir a los Timberwolves con mi puñetazo de estilo jojo, ¡ya sabes ora ora ora ora ora ora ora!**

\- Creo que fue suficiente para purificar y destruir a los Timberwolves, será mejor que haga que el tiempo fluya de nuevo, después de eso hablaré con Fluttershy.

\- Qué extraños los lobos de madera todavía no me atan ... (Fluttershy no puede terminar de hablar, porque él estaba de su lado, luego se desmayó).

\- Ya esperaba que se desmayara, siento pena por ella en las primeras temporadas en que fue más tímida, dejando eso de lado, todavía es una buena pony. al final la llevaré a su casa y esperaré a que se despierte.

**\- Minutos después en la casa de Fluttershy.**

**Pasé estos minutos cuidando de los animales de Fluttershy cuando ella no se despertó, después de un rato vi a Fluttershy comenzar a abrir los ojos.**

\- Lo que sucedió (antes de que Fluttershy siguiera hablando, rápidamente envié a su mente imágenes de lo que le sucedió y le dije también que no soy de este mundo y que no estaba para lastimarla a ella ni a sus animales).

\- Entiendo todo ahora, ¿qué eres?

\- Yo soy enmascarado, el dios de la creación y la armonía, y tú.

\- Bueno ... mi nombre es Fluttershy. (Dijo casi inaudiblemente, pero aun así el enmascarado podía oírla).

\- Tu nombre es Fluttershy, es un nombre hermoso.

\- Espera, ¿puedes escucharme, incluso hablar demasiado bajo?

\- Sí, logré escucharlo hablar perfectamente, gracias a mi audición amplificada.

\- Interesante, pero ¿qué trae a un dios aquí en equestria?

\- bueno, vine aquí a este mundo para evitar los planes del anti, el dios del caos y la destrucción.

\- Un dios del caos y la destrucción.

\- Sí, quiere propagar el caos a través del omniverso por pura diversión, y si no tiene nada divertido o si no hay un cambio notable en el mundo, el anti simplemente destruye ese mundo.

\- Eso significa que equestria está condenada.

\- No técnicamente, por qué aún no está en este mundo, pero ya ha propagado un poco de caos en la equestria, pero no se preocupe por eso, Fluttershy, por qué puedo evitar que el caos se propague más en la equestria por un tiempo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "por un tiempo"?

\- Quiero decir que puedo terminar con la energía del caos, pero el anti continuará propagando el caos hasta que piense que este mundo ya no tiene nada de divertido, antes de que intente destruir este mundo, lucharé contra él hasta que decide abandonar este mundo.

\- Wow. ¿Ya tienes un plan?

\- Sí, ya lo hice, porque siempre hace esto, solo espero que no vuelva a hacer trampa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "espero que no vuelva a hacer trampa"?

\- Bueno, una vez peleamos y él se aprovechó e hizo un clon que destruyó el mundo que defendía.

\- Hmmm, pero no dijiste que eres un dios de la creación.

\- Sí, dije que soy un dios de la creación.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no reconstruiste el mundo que el destruyó ?

\- Por qué, a pesar de poder reconstruir mundos, causaría un desequilibrio en el omniverso.

\- Y antes de que preguntes qué quiero decir con lo que acabo de decir, responderé ahora.

\- Para simplificar,Puedo reconstruir los universos como si no fuera nada, pero si reconstruyo muchos universos a la vez, el omniverso puede colapsar, y el anti puede destruir este mundo tantas veces como quiera.

\- ... Entiendo, debe ser muy difícil ser un dios que tiene que proteger a los mundos para que no sean destruidos.

\- Es difícil, sí, pero prometo a Fluttershy que tu mundo no será destruido por el anti (dije esto mientras sostenía uno de sus cascos, lo que la hizo sonrojarse un poco).

\- Tu ... lo prometes? (me preguntó tímidamente).

\- Sí lo prometo.

\- Gra ... gracias enmascarado, yo ... torcer ... para que hayas logrado salvar la equestria. (dijo mientras escondía su rostro que estaba todo rojo con su fleco).

\- Bueno, Fluttershy, después de toda esta charla sobre mi protección del omniverso y equestria, quería decirte algo.

\- ¿Y qué quieres preguntarme?

\- Bueno, podría quedarme en tu casa por un tiempo, por favor, prometo cuidar a tus amigos animales contigo.

\- Sí, puedes quedarte en mi casa, esa es la mejor manera de agradecerte por salvarme la vida.

\- Muchas gracias Fluttershy, prometo no molestarte.

\- No te preocupes enmascarado, siento que no me molestarás en ningún momento.

\- Enmascarado tengo una duda.

\- Sí, puedes preguntar cualquier cosa.

\- Bueno, ¿cómo vas a cuidar la energía del caos en Ponyville? ¿No asustarás a los residentes de Ponyville por su apariencia?

\- No te preocupes, Fluttershy, ya tengo un plan para resolver este problema.

\- Y que plan tenias?

\- Bueno, me voy a convertir en un pony.

\- Convirtiéndote en un pony?

\- Sí, tengo la capacidad de transformarme en cualquier cosa o en cualquier ser vivo del omniverso

\- ¿Entonces ya tienes una idea de en qué pony te convertirás?

\- Sí, ya sé que pony me transformaré.

**En ese momento comencé a transformarme em solnight, ya que aquellos que nunca han visto el fanfic, el Príncipe olvidado no obtendrán la referencia y tampoco lo describiré ya que ya lo describí en su propio anuncio de la fanfic y también porque sería un Spoiler, aunque en las siguientes frases de este fanfic daremos un poco de spoiler de la aparición de solnight,****pero la única diferencia de solnight para mí,es que la mia cutie mark es el símbolo del infinito****.**

\- Te has convertido en um alicórnio.

\- Sí, ¿por qué esta forma de alicórnio no se veía bien en mi Fluttershy?

\- Bueno, te veías bien con esa forma de alicórnio (ella lo dijo un poco sonrojada), ¿pero no vas a llamar la atención porque es un alicórnio?

\- Sí, pero es solo que dejo mis alas invisibles para los demás.

\- Eso es cierto.

-pero también tengo que tener un nombre falso solo para asegurarme,que tal infinite infinitus.

-es un buen nombre.

\- bueno, ¿qué tal si comemos algo, tienes hambre Fluttershy?

\- Bueno, tengo un poco de hambre, pero aceptaré tu solicitud enmascarada.

**-** **Dos meses despues**

**Para resumir estos dos meses, ayudé a Fluttershy a cuidar de sus animales, conocí a todos los habitantes de Ponyville, y luego también conocí a las otras mane six (excepto twilight al que llegué antes de que ella llegara a Ponyville), Pinkie Pie hizo una fiesta para mí, y ese mismo día aproveché y los invité a ir a la casa de Fluttershy, así que les cuento mi historia que ya sabes, se olvidaron de volver y leer este fanfic nuevamente, al principio no creyeron, Pero después de mostrar mis alas, creyeron la hora en que decía la verdad, También mientras tanto terminé purificando varios animales en el bosque everfree, Pero en la actualidad no sentí ninguna presencia energética del caos en el bosque. Lo que me hizo pensar, se acercan 3 días al solsticio de verano, lo que significa que a twilight vas a venir a ponyville, pronto Nightmare Moon se liberará de la luna. Parece que esto era plano desde el anti todo este tiempo, Difundiendo la energía del caos en el bosque everfree, y deja de propagar el caos cuando faltan 3 días para que Nightmare Moon se libere y la fortalecerla en el proceso .**

**\- Mientras que en algún lugar en Equestria**

\- Parece que mi plan se está yendo como lo planeé, siento que el enmascarado ya se ha dado cuenta de mi plan, pero ya es demasiado tarde que Nightmare Moon saldrá de la luna y aumentaré su poder y nadie de Equestria podrá detenernos. (luego habló de él, se echó a reír con un villano). Que comience la diversión.

\- **¿logrará el plan del anti? No te pierdas el siguiente capítulo que será: El Despertar de Nightmare Moon.**

Nota: si tiene alguna duda sobre el capítulo, hábleme en los comentarios, también comente las referencias que notó en este capítulo.


	3. Capitulo2 el despertar de nightmare moon

**Hola lectores, aquí el enmascarado y bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de este fanfic.**

**Nota del autor: my little pony no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y hasbro acaba de escribir para fines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e incluso frases y expresiones pueden tomarse como referências de otras lecturas, series, videojuegos, anime, etc. sin fines de lucro. Y también el enmascarado y el anti son personajes propios.**

**\- MLP Fanfic enmascarado en Equestria capítulo 2 el despertar de nightmare moon**

**\- los días transcurrieron con normalidad en ponyville , todos ayudaba con los preparativos , hasta yo enmascarado (infinite) ayudaba en algunas cosas para que todo saliera perfecto.**

\- (**Pero todavía estoy esperando la llegada de twilight,Tengo que asegurarme de no cambiar mucho los eventos de la serie,**** si no, anti puede usar esto para su ventaja, como convertir ponis en agentes del caos inferior, y...)**

\- Espera, veo que se acerca un carruaje, bueno creo que voy a ayudar twilight en supervisión del solsticio de verano. - (dijo mientras iba al lugar donde twilight se reuniría por primera vez con pinkie pie).

**\- Cuando llegué al lugar donde twilight saldría del carruaje,** **Me di cuenta de que pinkie ya se fue, y cuando** **miré a twilight Me di cuenta de que ella se iba pero le llamé la atención diciendo.**

\- Hola lamento molestarte pero eres nueva aquí en ponyville. - (dije con una sonrisa)

\- Si, mi nombre es twilight sparkle y el es spike. - (dicho twilight señalando con el casco a spike)

\- Hola. - (dijo splike , mientras le daba un saludo con sus garras)

\- Hola mi nombre es infinite infinitus, pero puedes llamarme de infinite.(Dije con una sonrisa que hizo que twilight un poco sonrojada)

\- Un placer conocerte infinite. - (dicho twilight com uma sonrisa)

\- El placer es mío twilight, que te cuenta por este pueblito ? - (Pregunté)

\- Pues, vengo desde Canterlot para supervisar los preparativos de la Celebracion de verano. - (respondió twilight).

\- Te ayudare, con las ubicaciones para que no se pierdan. - (dije con una sonrisa que hizo que twilight quedarse sonrojada).

\- Muchas gracias infinite por ofrecernos ayudar. - (dijo twilight tratando de ocultar la cara que todavía estaba un poco sonrojada).

\- De nada. - (dije con un tono suave).

\- Bueno spike di lo que hay en la lista para nosotros supervisar primero. - (dijo twilight).

\- Bien, primero tenemos que ir a sweet apple acres, para supervisar la comida. - (dijo spike con una lista en sus garras)

\- Sweet apple acres -(pregunte)

\- Si, sabes donde queda - (pregunto twilight)

\- Claro, sígueme -(le dije con un sonrisa)

**\- E****n sweet apple acres**

\- **C****uando habíamos llegado a sweet apple acres, escuchamos un sonido de algun pony corriendo y gritando.**

\- Yeaaaah,jaaa! - (luego de eso vimos a una pony corriendo hacia un árbol de manzanos , pateo el árbol con sus patas traseras, nos acercamos con el fin de saludar a la pony aquella).

\- buenas tardes , mi nombre es twili... - (no pudo terminar su frase , ya que la poni venia a saludarme).

\- buenas tardes señorita twili , me da un gusto enorme de conocerla, aqui en sweet apple acres nos encanta hacer nuevas amistades, dome , que puedo hacer por ti. - (dijo la pony alegremente, mientras que le giñaba un ojo).

\- Amistades, en realidad yo. - (twilight, no pudo terminar su frase , ya que la pony se acercaba a mi para saludarme).

\- oh, hola infinite, no sabia que estabas por aqui, es bueno verte. - (me dijo con amabilidad).

\- **Twililght, estaba algo confundida , mientras que trataba de detener su pata, con la ayuda de spike, mientras que spike daba una risita.**

\- Si, estoy buscando a una pony llamada applejack para la supervicion de la comida, sabe donde esta? -(perguntó twilight tomando de nuevo su posicion).

\- Twilight, ella es applejack. - (Susurré al oído de twilight).

\- La misma, asi que vienes para supervisar la comida? - (preguntó applejack).

-Si. - (respondió twilight).

\- Eso es fantastico! - (dijo applejack feliz)

\- Quieres que te de una prueba? - (preguntó entusiasmada).

\- Bueno yo no... - ( twilight no terminó su frase ya que escuchó el sonido de un triangulo).

\- Ah almorzaaaar ponis! - (gritó feliz applejack, en ese momento nosotros habian sido llevados a una mesa por una multitud de ponis).

\- Bien que tal si les presento a la familia apple? - (dijo applejack)

\- **Bueno, en esta parte applejack presenta a su familia como en la historia original, pero destaco tres en particular eso sería, big macintosh el hermano mayor de applejack, applebloom la hermana menor de applejack y abuela smith, que es obvio que pariente ella es de applejack**

\- Ohhhh ya veo, bueno puedo ver que todo esta bien, asi que será mejor nos vayamos- (dijo Twilight a punto de irse por la puerta, cuando la pequeña Apple Bloom se acerca).

\- No te quedaras a comer? - (dijo Apple Bloom haciendo sus ojos de cachorro).

\- No... lo que pasa es que tengo algo de prisa - (dijo algo incomoda Twilight al ver su cara)

\- Ahhhhhhhhhh - (todos gimieron de tristeza, incluyéndome solo para entrar en el momento XD).

\- Esta bien - (suspiro en derrota twilight).

\- Whooooo jooooo! - (todos, incluyendo yo de nuevo XD).

\- **Después de eso todos comenzaron a comer,** **pero toda la Familia Apple junto con Twilight y Spike se quedaron con ojos como plato al ver yo a comer, Solo comí más de 50% de la comida que tuve en 3 minutos (aunque podría comer en menos, pero no dejo a todos sin comida).**

**\- ****1 hora despues, De vuelta a Ponyville**

\- Y**o, Twilight y Spike iban caminando en Ponyville despues de su banquete en Sweet Apple Acres**

\- Woow infinte, jamas habia visto a alguien comer tanta comida - (es lo que decia Spike en admiracion).

\- Es cierto Spike, infinite como es que puedes comer tanto? - (decia tambien asombrada Twilight).

\- Esto es mi secreto que prometí nunca le dice a nadie - (dije con una sonrisa).

\- Bien, Lo siguiente en la lista es el clima, se supone que una pegaso llamada Rainbow Dash despeje el cielo - (dijo Spike comprobando la lista, Twilight miró al cielo pero no vío).

\- Pues... no hace un buen trabajo o si? - (en ese momento, una pegaso llegó de la nad llevandose a Twilight y Spike hacia un chrco de lodo, por otro lado yo la antes y pudo esquivarla a tiempo).

\- Je je je je, Oops... Lo siento, dejame ayudarte - (en ese momento trajo una nube y empezó a saltar haciendo que llovera, se que los habia hecho mojar más de la cuenta)

\- Oops... creo que exageré, Umm... que tal esto? Mi propio y patentado "Secado Rainbow" - (Dijo girando alrededor de la twilight no es nada).

\- (dijo en tono modesta, luego vio a Twilight con la melena y cola esponjada, Rainbow, infinite y Spike estaban riendose al ver a sus amigos).

\- No me digas tu eres Rainbow Dash? - (dijo en tono molesta Twilight).

\- Aqui en persona - (dijo haciendo una de sus poses).

\- Has oido de mi? - (preguntó rainbow dash).

\- Bueno, segun tengo entendido, tu estas a cargo del clima para la Celebracion del Verano - (le habia respondido Twilight).

\- Si si, lo haré, eso me tomará unos segundos, solo dejame seguir con mi entrenamiento - (dijo mientras se acostaba en una nube).

\- Entrenar, para que? - (preguntó Twilight).

\- Los Wonderbolts - (le habia respondido infinite).

\- Los Wonderbolts, Los mejores voladores en toda Equestria? - (volvío a preguntar la unicornio).

\- Asi es -( dijo Rainbow con animos).

\- Ja, dudo que dejen a entrar a una poni que no es ni capaz de despejar el cielo - (dijo en tono burlon Twilight).

\- Oye!, no dejaria a Ponyville bajo las nubes, yo lo puedo hacer en 10 segundos - (dijo confiada).

\- Pruebalo - (dijo de la misma manera).

\- ** Y en ese momento Rainbow Dash empezó a golpear las nubes y en exactamente 10 segundos dejó el cielo libre de nubes.**

\- Ves? te lo dije, 10 segundos exactos - (y luego vio que Twilight estaba con la boca abierta)

\- Parece ser que ha mejorado desde la última vez que nos vimos. - (dije com una sonríe mirando al rainbow dash).

\- oohhh, de nada infinite - (respondió un poco sonrojada)

\- Bueno nos vemos despues - (dijo volando hacia otro lugar).

\- **Luego Twilight salio de su trance con una mirada molesta por lo que habia pasado.**

**\- ****En el Ayuntamiento de Ponyville**

\- **Yo, Twilight y Spike iban por el ayuntamiento para la decoracion**

\- Decoracion, Lista - (dijo Spike mientras apuntaba en su lista)

\- Hermoso - (dijo algo distraido)

\- Si es muy hermoso - (habia comentado Twilight)

\- No hablo de la decoracion, hablo de ella - (dijo apuntando a Rarity que estaba elijiendo distintos tipos de moño)

\- Spike? - (preguntó Twilight, viendo a Spike que tenia ojos de corazon)

\- Eso es comun, la señorita Rarity tiene una gran cantidad de pretendientes en la ciudad - (le dije a twilight)

\- Hola Rarity , puedo pedirle un favor? - (Pregunté inocentemente)

\- "Un momento infinite solamente dejame... Ahhhhhhhhhhh! - (no terminó su frase por que vio yo y a twilight con la melena esponjada)

\- Oh Cielos! que le paso a tu melena? - (preguntó en shock al ver a su ahijado)

\- Dos palabras, Rainbow Dash - (dijo un poco molesto)

\- podrias arreglar mi peinado? - (habia preguntado)

\- Claro querida - (dijo sacando un cepillo, una secadora y un peine, volviendo a dajarlo como estaba)

\- Y como nuevo - (terminó con una sonrisa)

\- Gracias Rarity - (Yo agradecí)

\- No es nada cariño - (me respondió con un poco de sonrojo)

**\- 2 Horas mas tarde**

**\- Rarity le habia arreglado la melena de Twilight y tambien le estaba haciendo probar muchos vestidos.**

\- Esmeraldas!, Hay no!, en que estoy pensado? ,Rubíes, eso es mejor! - (dijo irse a buscar sus joyas).

\- Corran! antes de que me haga otro abrigo - (le dije y a Spike que todavia seguia en trance).

\- Oye Twilight, Espera! solamente... - (no terminó su frase por que Twilight ya habia salido de la Boutique).

**\- ****De vuelta a Ponyville**

\- **yo, Twilight y Spike estaban caminado por el parque de Ponyville despues de su visita con Rarity.**

\- Ahhhhhhhhhh - (Spike suspiro amorosamente)

\- A caso no era maravillosa? - (Spike dijo todavia enamorado, Twilight solamente lo estaba mirando algo molesta al ver a dragon pensando en esas cosas).

\- Bien, creo que deberiamos seguir con la supervision de los preparativos de la musica, una poni llamda Fluttershy es la encargada - (habia dicho Twilight revisando la lista).

\- Fluttershy?, yo se donde está! - (dije con una sonrisa).

\- **Luego nosotros se asomaron por un arbusto y vieron a Fluttershy que estaba enseñandole a unos pajaritos a cantar.**

\- Hola - (habia saludado Twilight haciendo que se espantára, notó lo timida que era)

\- Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle,cual es tu nombre? - (dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa).

\- Umm... Fluttershy - (respondío en voz baja).

\- Disculpa no escuche, cual es? - (volvío a preguntar).

\- Fluttershy - (volvío a responder en voz baja).

\- Perdon, no te escucho. - (dijo de nuevo Twilight).

\- Flutershy - (dijo en voz más baja).

\- Bueno... supongo que la musica esta hecho, asi que... adios y... gracias - (es lo que dijo twilight alejandose poco a poco).

\- **Fluttershy levantó un poco la mirada y vío a Spike juntó a ella.**

\- Oh, No puede ser, Un Bebé Dragon! - (gritó emocionada y luego empujó a Twilight acercandose en frente de Spike).

\- Hola pequeño, como es que te llamas?, ahh eres tan adorable - (decia felizmente la pegaso, mientras que Spike se sentía orgulloso).

\- Hola Fluttershy - (dije feliz a fluttershy).

\- Oh, infinite es bueno verte, a donde fuiste en todo el dia? - (preguntó fluttershy).

\- Estaba ayudando a Twilight y Spike con la supervicion de la Celebracion del Verano, ya fuimos con las demas - (Respondí a fluttershy).

-** Luego Twilight se levantó en ese momento. **

\- Bien ya que terminamos de revisar los preparativos, es hora de ir a la biblioteca - (dijo Twilight cargando a Spike en su espalda).

\- Oye Fluttershy y infinite,quieren que les cuente la historia de mi vida? - (preguntó Spike a ambos).

\- Claro me encantaria - (dijo Fluttershy ansiosa de escuchar).

\- Bueno, todo empezó cuando era un pequeño huevo verde y morado... - (Spike les estaba contando a mi y a Fluttershy sobre su vida, mientras que Twilight tenía una mirada molesta).

**\- ****Unas horas más tarde, cerca de la Biblioteca de Ponyville**

\- ...y esa es mi historia, bueno hasta hoy, quieren que les cuente lo que pasó hoy?, claro infinite ya lo sabe - (dijo Spike).

\- Oh, a mi me encantaria escucharla - (dijó fluttershy).

\- Oh miren esto,como llegamos tan pronto? - (dijo Twilight sarcasticamente al estar en frente de una biblioteca, pero era un arbol).

\- "Jamás habia visto una biblioteca en forma de un arbol, que raro" - (es lo que yo pensaba, solo porque no dije mucho en este capítulo en mi mente).

\- Miren la hora que es!, Spike tienen que irse a dormir - (decia de nuevo Twilight);

\- Pero si yo no... - (no terminó su frase por que Twilight lo habia lanzádo de su espalda).

\- Ohhhhh, miren esta tan cansado que no puede manternerse en pie - (habia vuelto a la unicornio con una sonrisa nerviosa).

\- Oh, pobrecito, el necesita descansar - (dijo incoentemente Fluttershy).

\- Si si, tienes razon, el lo necesito, bueno adios, gracias de nuevo infinito por ayudarme con la supervisión del solsticio de verano, nos vemos otro dia - (dijo Twilight mientras cerraba la puerta en sus caras).

\- "Que raro, Fluttershy puedo sentir que todos estan dentro de la biblioteca", hay que entrar - (y luego nosotros entraron por la ventana).

**\- ****En la Biblioteca**

\- Eso fue grosero - (dijo spike molesto).

\- Lo siento Spike, pero debo convencer a la princesa de que la profecia es cierta y nos queda muy poco tiempo, necesito soledad sin que esas locas ponis interrumpan o quieran hacer amistad. - (decia Twilight angustiada).

\- (Profecia?, debe está hablando de la profecía de nightmare moon) - (Pensé).

\- Donde esta la luz? - (es lo que preguntó, antes de que la luz volviera a encenderse).

\- Ahhhhhhhhhh! - (gritaron de susto twilight y spike).

\- SORPRESAAAAA! - (habian dicho muchos ponis incluyendo yo, pero Twilight no estaba feliz por la).

\- Sorpresa - (dijo la pony rosa que habia visto desde el principio).

\- Hola soy Pinkie Pie, hise esta fiesta para ti, te sorprendio? Si? Si? Si? - (decia Pinkie mientras saltaba alrededor de ella).

\- Si, pero es una bibleoteca, aqui no se hace ruido - (decia susurrando Twilight).

\- Oh, no quisieras que fuera una fiesta silenciosa, o si?" - (decia en tono burlon, Pinkie Pie seguia hablando muchas cosas a lado de Twilight, hasta que ella estaba a punto beber algo por accidente).

\- Invitaré a todas mis amigas y amigos de Ponyville - (luego todas incluyendo yo aparecieron un poco atras de Pinkie).

\- Ves? ya tienes muchas, muchas amigas - (decia con una gran sonrisa, luego Twilight empezó a hacer caras, su cara se puso roja y su cabello se incendío, luego se fué, Spike habia agarrado la botella y vío que era salsa picante).

\- Salsa picante - (decia Spike, luego Pinkie vertío salsa sobre unos pastelillos y los empezó a comer).

\- Que? - (dijó mientras que los demas la veian de manera extraña).

\- **yo vi que twilight se iba a otra habitacion, pero antes de hacer algo comencé a sentir la energía del caos proveniente de la luna.**

\- (Parece que el plan del anti ha comenzado).

**-**** En la mente del anti**

\- Hola nightmare moon. - (dijo anti a nightmare moon).

\- Dónde estoy y quién eres?. - (dijo nightmare moon empezando a preparar un rayo de magia).

\- Esto no funcionará aquí en mi mente, pronto controlo todo lo que hay aquí , así que te ordeno que dejes de cargar este rayo mágico. - (dijo anti y justo después la nightmare moon comenzó a dejar de cargar tu rayo mágico).

\- Quién eres tú. - (preguntó nightmare moon asustada).

\- Yo soy anti dios de la destrucción y el caos, y Envié tu conciencia a mi mente para hacer un contrato contigo. - (respondió anti).

\- Un contrato conmigo?, porque quieres hacer un contrato conmigo? - (dijo nightmare moon con duda).

\- Bueno, quiero que te conviertas en uno de mis agentes del caos. - (dijo anti).

\- Un agente del caos?, y que obtengo si acepto tu contrato - (dijo nightmare moon todavía en duda).

\- Bien por donde empezar, un agente del caos, son mis sirvientes cuyo propósito es difundir el caos en todo el mundo y también ayudar a hacer realidad sus planes. - (dijo anti con una sonrisa malvada que hizo a nightmare moon enrojecerse y asustarse).

\- Entonces, si acepto este contrato, me harás más fuerte para que pueda completar mi plan más fácilmente? - (preguntó nightmare moon).

\- Si, si acepta mi contrato, se hará más fuerte y así dominará equestria. (respondió anti).

\- Entonces acepta o no hace el contrato. - (dijo anti esperando la respuesta).

\- En este caso acepto tu contrato. - (dijo nightmare moon).

\- Excelente elección, ahora inyectaré mi energía del caos en ti y enviaré tu conciencia de regreso a tu cuerpo que está atrapado en la luna. - (dijo anti proyectando una energía oscura en nightmare moon y poco después fue enviada a su cuerpo).

\- listo esto debera ayudar a tu a salir de la luna con más poder que en la historia original. - ( dijo anti con una sonrisa malvada).

\- Ahora sí, que comience la diversión. - (dijo anti con una risa malvada poco después).

**\- ****Unas horas despues**

\- **Twilight estaba en su recamara con una almohada en sus orejas por el ruido de la fiesta, luego Spike entró con una pantalla de lampara sobre su cabeza riendose.**

\- Oye Twilight!, Pinkie está a punto de iniciar "Ponle la cola al Poni", quieres jugar? - (preguntó Spike).

\- NO!, Todas las ponis de aqui estan LOCAS! - (Respondío twilight enojada)

\- Por cierto, sabes que hora es? - (preguntó ahora algo tranquila)

\- Si casi es hora de la Celebracion del Verano, por cierto Twilight debes calmarte, es una fiesta - (decia volviendo a la fiesta).

\- **Twilight estaba refunfuñándo por lo que le dijo Spike**

\- Ahhhhh! - (suspiro furiosa).

\- Crei que solamente venia aqui para estudiar sobre los Elementos de la Armonia, pero al parecer no me dejan concentrar - (luego miró por la ventana la Luna que al parecer 4 estrellas alrededor de ella se acercaban).

\- Espero que la Princesa tenga razon y que solamente sea una leyenda - (se decía a si misma preocupada, luego Spike entró de nuevo a su habitacion).

\- Twilight, ya es hora! - (dijo spike apresurado).

**-**** Ayuntamiento de Ponyville**

\- **Todos los ponis estaban reunidos, yo estaba a lado de Twilight, Spike y Pinkie.**

\- Oh, esto es emocionante!, no es emocionante para ti?, o para ti infinite?, bueno, sentí igual de emocion que cuando llegaron, pero estoy sintiendo mucha emocion - (decia Pinkie muy animada).

\- **Mientras que la alcaldeza daba su discurso, yo note que Twilight estaba nerviosa, y no solo eso, yo podia sentir una presencia de energía del caos muy poderoso acercandose hacia acá.**

\- Oye Twilight, porque estas nerviosa? - (Pregunté con una cara preocupada).

\- Oh, no es nada que tienes que preocuparte. - (Respondío twilight con una sonrisa, aunque tenga en cuenta todavía con algo de nerviosismo).

\- Es un gran priviligio presentarles a la poni que nos trae el Dia y la Noche, la sabia e inteligente... - (dijo la alcaldeza).

\- Listos? - (dijo Fluttershy a sus aves a puento de cantar).

\- ... Nuestra Gobernante, La Princesa Celestia! - (terminó como Rarity abrío el telon y para sorpresa no habia nada, todos los ponis estaban murmurando entre si).

\- Esto... no es bueno - (exprese con algo de temor , al ver que twilight tambien hacia lo mismo).

\- Ya calmense todos, estoy segura de que hay una explicacion para esto -(decia casi segura la alcaldeza).

-** En ese momento un extraña niebla de color azul oscuro aparecío del balcon y en ese entonces otra yegua, pero a diferencia de los otros, era más grande, su crin y cola****era de un color azul oscuro****, un cuerno largo y alas grandes y tenia una armadura negra.**

\- (Es ella la nightmare moon, y por cierto el anti Ya le inyectó la energía del caos en ella).

\- Hola mis pequeños subditos, hace tiempo que no veo sus hermosos rostros y sus bellas sonrisas - (decia nightmare moon).

\- Oye!,Que le hiciste a nuestra princesa! - (decia furiosa Rainbow a punto de ir contra ella, pero Applejack la detuvo con su boca).

\- Tranquila Rainbow - (decia Applejack sosteniendola).

\- Que?, Acaso no soy suficientemente de la realeza?,No saben quien soy?" - (decia nightmare moon molesta).

\- Oh Oh más acertijos, Um... Hokey Smoke, que tal? La Reina Meanie, no Black Snooty... - (pero Applejack le puso una manzana en la boca de pinkie pie).

\- Mi corona ya no cuenta ahora que eh sido encarcelada por mil años?, No se acuerdan de la leyenda?, No vieron las señales? - (preguntó de nuevo molesta).

\- Yo si los vi, y se quien eres, eres la yegua en la luna!, la nightmare moon! - (declaró Twilight, todos jadearon al escuchar eso).

\- Bien, Bien, al menos algun pony me recuerda , supongo que sabes por que estoy - (dijo con una malvada sonrisa).

\- Estas aqui para... para - (Tartumudeaba asustada Twilight).

\- Recuerden este dia pequeños ponis, por que este será el ultimo!, A partir de este momento LA NOCHE SERÁ ETERNA! - (declaró Nightmare Moon volviendo a reir).

\- No te saldras con la tuya nightmare moon! - (dijo yo con una cara seria).

\- Infinite, Que estas haciendo? - (preguntó las mane six al mismo tiempo).

\- No te preocupes, solo la debilitaré por un tiempo. - ( Respondí preparando una técnica en un casco).

\- No lo hagas infinite!, ella te puede lastimar! - (gritó las manes six).

**\- Antes que nightmare moon podría hacer algo, me teletransporté a la espalda de ella.**

\- Estilo purificador: Rasengan! - ( Dije alcanzando el ataque completo en la espalda de nightmare moon).

\- Como te atreves a atacarme, malditooooooo! - (gritó nightmare moon).

**\- ****Pero de la nada nightmare moon comenzó a regenerarse**

\- sí que realmente hiciste un contrato con el anti. - (Pregunté con seriedad).

\- Así que, hice el contrato para ser más fuerte y así completar mi plan. - (respondió nightmare moon y poco después ella comenzó a reír).

\- Tienes habilidades muy impresionantes, pero dime una cosa, por que escondes tus alas? - (preguntó nightmare moon).

\- (maldita sea, parece que se dio cuenta de que estoy escondiendo mis alas).

\- Pero el es un unicornio, el no tiene alas - (habia dicho Pinkie).

\- Tu no debes tener miedo por ser distinto, Ahora Muestra tus alas con orgullo! - (dijo nightmare moon).

\- Ok mostraré mis alas (dije mientras que comienzo a deshacer el hechizo de ocultacion, mostrando mis alas ante todos).

\- Es cierto - (dijo un pony masculino impresionado).

\- Es un Alicornio! - (dijo otra pony).

\- Ya sabia que ocultaba algo - (es lo que pensaba Twilight).

\- Bueno,por ahora tengo que hacer una retirada estrategica. - (dijo haciendo oscurecer la habitacion, y desapareciendo con toda su presencia de energía del caos).

\- "Se escapó y tambien hizo desaparecer su presencia" - (dije con furia)

**\- hola soy el enmascarado. será que yo Podré vencer la nightmare moon con aumento de poder. no te pierdas el próximo capítulo que será: enmascarado vs nightmare moon.**

**\- fin del segundo capitulo**

Nota: si tiene alguna duda sobre el capítulo, hábleme en los comentarios, también comente las referencias que notó en este capítulo.


End file.
